


Grateful

by magequisition



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing they've always been close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at RPF. Inspired by an interview and a con video that I watched on youtube. Totally unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. :) I own nothing, I just play.

She was grateful that they'd always cultivated a "very-close-friends" vibe at work. They'd hit it off instantly and being the type of people they were wasted no time in flirting. It hadn't been long before the flirting, the teasing, the touching had begun to mean so much more but they didn't have to hide much because things had always been that way. When a behind the scenes picture of them kissing started circulating, nobody thought anything of it. Nobody knew that they'd thought they were alone, that they'd moved very shortly after that picture had been taken to her trailer. There had only been laughter at the way they seemingly couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Oh, if people only knew.

The amount of affection they could decently show in public didn't even begin to scratch the surface.

She cuddled in next to his side on the couch as they waited for Christopher to get there so they could get this DVD feature out of the way. She smiled contentedly as they chatted easily with the director, staying glued to Michael's side when Christopher entered and the joking around began. When Michael lifted her hand to his lips, dropping a light kiss on it before releasing, setting it down on her thigh and rubbing it, she felt her heart skip. She knew it was cheesy and she couldn't even begin to care. Her hand moved to his thigh and she had to stop herself, giving it a playful pat with just enough promise that he would know how she felt.

How much she wanted him.

The interview seemed to drag on forever. When they finally cut, they all stood up and moved to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Christopher." Her voice was as light and cheerful as ever as she reached up to give her friend a hug.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." He hugged her back and waved to Michael as he headed out. They waved to the director with a brief "See you tomorrow" and left the small room.

"I need to get something from my trailer," she said. It was pitch black outside and she smiled when he managed to find her hand anyway, wrapping it in his much larger one. She shivered slightly as a misty rain began to fall. It was a short walk to the trailer area and they stepped inside quickly. She had hardly shut the door when he was pressing her up against it, pressing his lips to hers hard. Her arms went around his neck, tangling in his short hair, and as his hands slipped under the edge of her shirt, fingers teasing the skin just above her hipbones, she was grateful that nobody ever questioned it when Michael was in her trailer.

After all this time, she still didn't quite know what they were to each other, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Michael, his lips on her neck and his fingertips tracing her hipbones and she was glad, so glad that whatever they were, they didn't have to hide it.

Most of it.


End file.
